Campamento de verano
by Anna Cecitzel de Tao
Summary: AU/¿OoC?/OC. Mis vacaciones estaban arruinadas. Iba a ir a ese campamento lo quisiera o no. Y lo peor es que ellos también iban a ir./―Nos vamos a ver a las chicas en traje de baño o bikini que en este momento han de estar todas en el lago./―Bien, te ayudaré, pero no tendré sexo contigo.
1. Capítulo I

Hola, ¿cómo han estado?

La verdad es que esta idea no me ha dejado de molestar desde hace mucho. Así que me dije, ¿por qué no publicarla? Tal vez y les guste a ustedes, que es lo que más importa, ¿no?

Este es un fic ni tal largo, ni tan corto. Con forme va, creo que no pasa de los diez capítulos. Habrá romance, con todas las parejas, y creo que OoC (no sé mucho de eso). Y todos serán redactados en primera persona, pero con diferentes personajes, ¿me di a entender?

Sin más, disfruten.

* * *

_Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, no me pertenece._

* * *

**Campamento de verano.**

―Hemos llegado ―La voz de mi padre me sacó de mis pensamientos, haciendo que mi vista se fijara en la escuela.

Genial, mi vida estaba arruinada.

―Baja, que tu profesora nos está viendo.

―No quiero ir ―dije por primera vez. En todo el camino no había abierto la boca para emitir sonido.

Mi padre abrió la puerta que estaba a su lado para salir, ignorándome de paso, y así caminar hacia la cajuela del auto. Lancé mi quinceavo suspiro y tomé mi mochila pequeña en donde guardaba cosas de higiene personal y dulces, principalmente dulces. Salí del auto y me encaminé con mi papá, quien ya había sacado mi maleta y la había colocado en el pavimento, sonriéndome muy grande.

Mi profesora comenzó a llamarme a lo lejos. Al girarme, me percaté de que el autobús que nos transportaría al aeropuerto había llegado. Mi última oportunidad de inventar algo para así no ir a ese fétido lugar estaba cerca, y mi cabeza estaba en blanco. ¡¿Por qué mi cerebro me traiciona justo cuando más lo necesito?!

Un hombre alto, quien es uno de los dos profesores que nos acompañará en el viaje, se acercó a mi maleta y la tomó, saludando en su camino muy formalmente a mi padre y a mí.

―Te esperábamos, Momoko, a ti y a otros tres chicos. No tardes.

―Oiga, mi maleta, no se la…

Tarde. Ya se había alejado lo suficiente para meter mi maleta en el compartimiento del equipaje del autobús, no sin antes etiquetarla. Me giré a ver a mi padre frunciendo muy grande mi entrecejo. Él en ningún momento había borrado esa sonrisa en su rostro. Es obvio: está feliz de deshacerse de mí y de mi hermana menor, Kuriko, mandándonos a un fétido campamento de verano a cada una.

Vamos, Momoko, piensa. La profesora ya está dando indicaciones y pronto subirán al autobús, tienes que decir algo. Una excusa, una mentira, ¡por lo menos una jodida palabra! Estúpido cerebro: sólo actúa cuando quiere, no cuando lo necesito.

―Vamos, hija, no debe de ser tan malo. Sólo irás tres meses…

―Sí, mis tres meses de vacaciones ―contesté sacando un dulce de mi mochila―. ¿No crees que es malo? Salí de vacaciones para relajarme, no para ir a un campamento donde me pondrán a hacer quién-sabe-qué cosa. Además, me inscribieron en contra de vi voluntad. No me preguntaron primero, y eso es atacar por la espalda. No quiero ir, papá. No quiero ir.

¡Bien! Mi cerebro volvió, ¡y de mi lado! Éste puede ser traicionero cuando le conviene. Me crucé de brazos y lo miré con enojo fingido. Sabía que, tal vez, si decía algo relacionado con eso de la inscripción sin consentimiento lo haría cambiar de opinión. Si no funcionaba, no sé qué lo hará. Lo vi lanzar un suspiro y formar un rostro decidido, tomándome de los hombros. ¿Acaso funcionó?

―Lo siento, Momoko. No puedo hacer nada, ya estamos aquí.

Si no fuera porque aún me sostenía de los hombros, en ese momento hubiera caído contra el suelo, desmayada. Volvió a su sonrisa gigante. Era todo: iría a ese lugar lo quisiera o no.

Besó mi frente, soltándome e incitándome a caminar hacia el autobús, bajo la mirada de los demás metiches, DIGO, compañeros de mi salón, y de mis dos profesores. Le di un beso en la mejilla y, tomando con fuerza la correa mi mochila, comencé a caminar hacia ellos. Maldita sea, todos me miran como si fuera un insecto raro. Qué incómodo.

Quedé justo detrás de todos; no tenía ganas de llamar más la atención. Miré que mi profesora comenzaba a llamarnos a cada uno así que, percatándome de que una de mis compañeras con quien mejor me llevó estaba delante de mí, decidí peguntarle.

―Oye, ¿qué está haciendo, Misaki?

―Nos está llamando por nombres para que nos acomodemos dentro del autobús, Momo. Si te llama, pasa al frente y te asignará asiento ―contestó ella: rubia de ojos color miel con una dulce y linda mirada. Me alegra que ella sea una amiga mía.

―Gracias, ¿es todo?

―Sí, sólo mantente atenta.

Con una sonrisa me alejé de ella apretando con fuerza el dulce que aun cargaba en mi mano. Ni siquiera tuve la decencia de comérmelo, ¡y encima lo torturo apretándolo con fuerza! Pobre caramelo de fresa. Comencé a guardarlo lentamente en mi mochila hasta que me percaté de que no fui la última en llegar. _Claro, por algo el profesor dijo: «te esperábamos a ti y a otros tres chicos». La noticia del campamento te afectó de verdad_.

El profesor hizo exactamente lo mismo con ellos que conmigo: corrió hacia ellos, pude ver que les decía algo ―un saludo, un regaño, quizás un cumplido― y tomó sus tres maletas, llevándolas al autobús y así etiquetarlas. Ellos comenzaron a acercarse. Genial, estaré bien mientras no me hablen.

¿Por qué tanto odio? No lo sé, tal vez porque siempre me hacen travesuras, me molestan, me ofenden, me hacen enojar y me meten en problemas. Cabe recalcar que yo soy una de las chicas más aplicadas de mi salón; por lo tanto, más tranquila y menos problemática. Con ellos, los hermanos Him, siempre termino con problemas con los profesores y con castigos. Siempre. Si eso es poco, entonces soy una exagerada de primera. Y créanme que yo sé de exageraciones.

Mis compañeros comenzaron a subir al autobús, dejándome sola cada vez más, junto con aquellos tres idiotas. Casi al último, dos de ellos ya habían subido, dejándome con el mayor de los tres. Genial, esto iba a ser perfecto: me tocará sentar con él y no creo sobrevivir a su lado.

―Momoko Akatsutsumi. Brick Him. Por favor suban.

Siendo la primera en caminar hacia el autobús y subir, pude ver a mis dos mejores amigas en el autobús, sentadas juntas, saludándome. Devolví el gesto. Bien, tal vez si hubiera llegado más temprano, o me hubiera resignado con mi padre desde horas antes, me hubiera tocado sentarme con alguna de ellas o, por lo menos, con alguien menos odioso. El profesor nos indicó sentarnos en el último asiento del autobús que estaba hasta el fondo de lado izquierdo, si lo mirabas desde el frente.

Un suspiro más y me encaminé a él, sentándome del lado junto a la ventana. Segundos después él me alcanzó y se sentó a mi lado. Tampoco se veía muy feliz que digamos, incluso, se veía más frustrado que yo: se quitó la gorra que siempre carga y pasó su mano por sus pelirrojos cabellos, cerrando sus párpados. Tal vez así mantenga una distancia prudente de mí.

Los dos profesores dijeron algo que no escuché y así el motor del autobús se encendió. Ahí asimilé que mis vacaciones estaban peor que arruinadas; no sólo por el campamento, sino también porque pasaría estos tres meses junto al trío de idiotas más molesto de todo el instituto. Mirando por la ventana, vi a mi padre acercarse junto a otros dos hombres al autobús, cerca de mi ventana. Se despidió con un ademán de mano, el cual yo respondí con una sonrisa un poco apagada, para después comenzar a perderlo de vista.

Bien, estaba listo: yo iría al campamento que estaba técnicamente al otro lado del país y me perdería mis programas favoritos. Es trágico, muy trágico. Bueno, no sería tan malo… si tan sólo _ellos_ no fueran al mismo campamento que yo. Pero tengo un consuelo: mis amigas estarían en él. Puedo soportarlo. Claro que sí.

Mi vista se dirigió hacia Brick: él me miraba con cara entre confundida, burlona, extrañada, e incluso asustada. Me giré bruscamente hacia la ventana, un poco sonrojada. Perfecto, ahora me tirará de a loca por ver mis gestos a la hora de subirme a mí misma el autoestima. Qué bien. Qué bien. Mi vida está arruinada, a más no poder.

¿Recuerdan que dije algo sobre las exageraciones? Pues, soy eso y más: exagerada; dramática; e hiperactiva. Mi doctor familiar dice que es por comer tanta azúcar. Me da igual: jamás dejaré los dulces. Son mi vida.

Saqué de mi mochila mi reproductor de música y me coloqué mis audífonos. Lancé un suspiro nuevo y recargué mi cabeza en la ventana, sintiendo los temblores de tal por el motor y el movimiento del autobús. No tenía la intención de hablar con él, y al parecer, él tampoco la tenía para hablar conmigo.

Mi primera carta hacía mis familiares para decirles qué tan bien me va, dirá una nota final más o menos así:

«Yo les dije que no quería venir a este estúpido campamento. ¿Están felices con mi sufrimiento? ¡Yo sé que lo están! Pero me tendrán en unos meses de vuelta, y los volveré a hacer sufrir ya que estaré otra vez con ustedes. ¡Já! Y otra vez, ¡já! Y, ¡já! Nota: Los amo a todos. Nota dos: No olviden grabarme mi programa. Nota tres: Alejen a Kuriko de mi habitación… ¡ah, no! Ella está igual que yo. Olvídenlo. Nota cuatro: Compren dulces. Ya me terminé los que tenía».

Claro que sí. Les diría exactamente eso. Aunque mi vida se terminara gracias a la golpiza que mis padres me darían ―metafóricamente hablando―, pero valdría la pena.

Instantes después me acomodé sobre mi asiento y me quedé dormida.

* * *

¿Qué tal está? No lo sé, ya dependerá de ustedes qué suceda con el fic: si lo continúo, lo dejo así, o simple y sencillamente lo borro de la faz de esta página.

Súbanme o bájenme el autoestima (¿?) diciéndome qué tal está. Yo prometo responder, en serio, XD.

Nos leemos. Besos de caramelo y abrazos de galleta (¿qué?). Adiós.


	2. Capítulo II

_**Advertencia, advertencia, advertencia:**__ este capítulo contendrá estupideces y locuras que la autora ha decidido incluir para poder hacer reír a su público querido. También una que otra mala palabra._

_Todo esto hecho para que, tal vez, les saque una sonrisa en el transcurso del fic._

* * *

_Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, no me pertenece._

* * *

―Hemos llegado ―dije girándome sobre mi asiento para ver a mis alumnos al ritmo de que la camioneta se detenía―. Habrá que comenzar a baj…

―¡No me toques, Boomer!

―¡No te estoy tocando, Miyako!

_Of __course__. _Ya se me hacía raro que lleváramos más de dos minutos en este sitio y que ellos no comenzaran a pelear. Oh, Dios, ¿por qué decidí ser profesor? O peor aún, ¿por qué decidí ser el profesor de estos chicos? Jamás debí de haber aceptado ser su profesor. Jamás.

―¡Sí lo haces! ¡Me estás tocando ahora!

Miyako quitó groseramente la mano de Boomer de su hombro derecho bajo los gritos de mis demás alumnos; bajo la risa estrepitosa de Boomer. Éste volvió a picotear el hombro de su compañera con su dedo índice.

Lancé un suspiro y comencé a bajar de la camioneta siendo seguido por la señorita Keane y el resto de mis alumnos, quienes también ya comenzaban a gritarse. A lo lejos visualicé muy borrosamente, gracias a los varios árboles que se atravesaban, las cabañas del campamento y las dos personas que, creo yo, nos recibirían.

Me giré con una gran sonrisa para darles indicaciones a mis alumnos, y justo cuando los vi, me lamenté por haber aceptado venir con ellos.

―¡No te estoy tocando, Miyako…! ¡Oh, mira! Un insecto, ¿quieres tocarlo?

―¡Ah!, ¡aleja esa cosa verde de mí!

Miré a la señorita Keane y ella tenía la misma cara que yo:

Puro espanto.

―Brick, ¿qué demonios haces?

Dirigí mi vista hacia Momoko, y después hacia Brick. Éste estaba sobre la camioneta, comenzando a checar y lanzar las maletas de todos al aire, investigando de quién era con anticipación.

Estos mocosos, DIGO, alumnos…

―Veamos… esto es de Sakamoto, Ace, Takaaki, Mitch, Butch, Boomer, la mía, Nicole, Blake, la niña que se cree princesa, Kaoru, Miyako…

―¡Oye, semáforo idiota en rojo, ¿quién te crees que eres al lanzar esta maleta carísima contra el suelo como si se tratara de alguna de tus porquerías?!

Lancé mi décimo suspiro, girándome a ver a las personas que estaban a cargo de mostrarnos el terreno. Ambos, una mujer y un hombre, ya se habían acercado. Y pude ver que a ellos también se les resbalaba una gotita de sudor detrás de su nuca y formaban un rostro sorprendido.

―Oye, princesita de cuarta, no ofendas así a Brick, ¿te quedó claro?

―Oh, cállate, lagartija parada con lentes de sol baratos, que estoy hablando con la mula, no con sus garrapatas.

―¡Aquí está la tuya, dulzura! Me pregunto qué tendrás aquí…

―¡Aleja tus asquerosas manos de mocoso idiota que tienes de mi mochila!

Brick comenzó a curiosear dentro de la mochila de la chica, sacando poco a poco las cosas personales de ésta. El pobre de Brick ha declarado su sentencia de muerte.

―¿Qué es esto, rosita?

―Es una caja de chocolates, ¡deja ahí!

―¿Y esto?

―Un paquete de dulces de fresa. ¡Brick, deja…!

―¿Qué mierda es esto?

Sentí cómo el calor aumentaba en mis mejillas mientras Brick comenzaba a ver aquel objeto blanco con curiosidad que tenía un cordón por el cual lo sostenía. Esquivé la vista y la dirigí hacia mi compañera de trabajo y a las dos personas que estaban detrás de nosotros. Todos tenían una cara avergonzada y molesta. Afortunadamente, los demás alumnos estaban lo suficientemente distraídos como para prestarles atención al par de pelirrojos.

―¡Maldita sea, Brick, ¿eres idiota o te haces?! ¡Eso es un tampón, ahora deja mis malditas cosas en paz!

Ante eso, todos comenzaron a mirarlos con curiosidad, aunque segundos después siguieron con lo suyo. Ahora, si nosotros estábamos de aquella manera vergonzosa, podía jurar que Momoko quería que se abriera la tierra en dos y se la tragara de paso. Comenzó a subir las escaleras de la camioneta hacia donde estaba Brick para así tratar de quitarle su mochila de una mano, y el tampón de la otra.

―Brick es un cabeza hueca.

―Oye, descerebrada, no llames a mi hermano «cabeza hueca», ¿quieres?

―Pepino con patas, ¿a quién llamas «descerebrada»?

―Pues a ti, ¿o acaso hay otra descerebrada por aquí?

Bueno, sólo faltaban ellos dos para pelear, y también…

―Maldita sea, ¡Blake, deja mi maleta en paz, o si no…!

―¿O si no, qué? ¿Me vas a atacar con tus habilidades especiales de katare y aki-no-sé-qué? Te recuerdo que no me asustas con ello, Nicole.

―En primera: no es «katare y aki-no-sé-qué», es karate y aikido, tarado. En segunda: yo sólo utilizo esas artes para cuando sea realmente necesario. En tercera: ¡dame mi jodida mochila, idiota!

Muy bien, la mayoría de mis alumnos ya están peleando. Alguien máteme, por favor.

―Mira, pepino podrido, no me estoy metiendo contigo, así que…

―Oh, la descerebrada de Kaoru no quiere pelear contra mí porque tiene miedo.

―Infantil.

―Monstruo.

―Idiota.

―Majadera.

―Estúpido.

―Babosa.

―Zopenco.

―Fea.

―¡¿A quién llamas «fea», cabeza de estiércol?!

―¡¿A quién llamas «cabeza de estiércol», fea?!

―¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quieres pelea?! ―Kaoru comenzó a arremangarse las mangas hasta la altura del codo, chocando su frente contra la de Butch mientras una vena en su sien comenzaba a hincharse. Butch comenzó a hacer lo mismo.

Oh, oh, esto no saldrá nada bien.

―Já. No me hagas reír. Pero si tú insistes…

Y, de un movimiento rápido, Kaoru derribó a Butch para comenzar a rodar sobre la tierra mojada llena de hojas secas; embarrándose instantáneamente de lodo.

Era hermoso ―nótese el sarcasmo― el espectáculo que estaba observando en este mismo instante: Momoko y Brick sobre la camioneta, la primera casi sobre el cuerpo del segundo intentando quitarle sus pertenencias personales; Miyako gritándole a Boomer hasta de lo que se iba a morir con tal de que alejara el insecto que tenía entre sus manos, y éste no paraba de reír por las expresiones de la chica; Kaoru y Butch rodando sobre la tierra, golpeándose levemente y jalándose de los cabellos; Nicole inmovilizando a Blake con una de sus técnicas de control e inmovilización en aikido; y Himeko ―autollamada "princesa Morebuks"― peleando e insultándose contra Ace.

El resto de mis alumnos o trataban de detenerlos, como Sakamoto o Takaaki, o sólo se dedicaban a observarlos, como Mitch.

Estaba a punto de gritarles que se detuvieran, hasta que el hombre que vestía de camisa y shorts negros con bordes y pañoleta verdes pasto, con zapatos cafés y calcetas largas blancas, hizo sonar su silbato tan alto y fuerte, que todos se quedaron helados en su lugar, mirando hacia el origen del sonido estruendoso y repentino.

Internamente, agradecí por aquel acto del buen hombre.

―¡Rápido! ¡Quiero que todos, sin chistar, formen una fila delante de mí! ¡AHORA!

_Okay_. No tan buen hombre.

En cuestión de segundos todos habían dejado de pelear y se habían formado delante del hombre, firmes y serios. Mantenían la vista fija en su silueta, la cual se movía de lado a lado, mirándolos atentamente con su mirada cobriza. La mujer que lo acompañaba mantenía una sonrisa nerviosa. Ella vestía de igual manera que él.

―Antes de comenzar, déjenme presentarme: soy Luka, el señor Luka, para ustedes. Ahora, de las veinticinco personas que están en este lugar, ustedes diez son los que me sorprenden por lo infantiles que son.

Todos, incluyéndome de paso, nos quedamos observando el rostro duro y molesto del hombre. Luka se posó frente a todos mis alumnos, colocando sus manos en la espalda y parándose firmemente.

―Por ser su primer día y sus primeros minutos en este lugar, dejaré pasar este incidente de mal gusto, pero advierto de una vez: otra de sus escenitas y serán castigados ―Lanzó un suspiro y su mirada cambió a una más serena―. Les explicaré rápidamente un poco sobre nuestro bello campamento: aquí encontraran actividades de diferente sección, tales como deportivas, nocturnas, recreativas y formativas, entre otras.

―Qué rápido se le pasó el coraje, ¿verdad, señor Utonium? ―La señorita Keane, quien estaba todavía a mi lado, me susurró sin dejar de mirar hacia el hombre. Asentí levemente, formando una sonrisa ladina.

―Nos han confesado que todas estas actividades están llenas de emoción, adrenalina y diversión, además de que tendrán nuevas experiencias y emociones. En este campamento tendrán un servicio completo en donde se incluye el poder dormir bajo techo con camas o literas para cada quien, espacio para asearse, un comedor, un espacio para cada una de las actividades, además de horarios específicos para levantarse, desayunar, jugar, comer y dormir, entre otras cosas más.

Llamando a su compañera de trabajo, quien a ese entonces ya se había sujetado sus cabellos castaños a dos coletas bajas, ambos se susurraron palabras que no alcanzamos a escuchar y se giraron a nosotros.

―Hay dos cabañas: las mujeres, incluyéndola a usted, profesora…

―Keane, por favor.

―Muy bien. Incluyéndola a usted, profesora Keane, se irán con mi compañera Gwen; ella les enseñará sus respectivas habitaciones. Profesor…

―Utonium, Kitazawa Utonium.

―Entendido. Los hombres y el profesor Utonium vendrán conmigo: yo les enseñaré su espacio para dormir. Todos: tomen sus pertenencias, devuelvan lo que no es suyo, dejen a los insectos en donde los hayan encontrado, déjense de gritar majaderías, límpiense el lodo y divídanse en sus respectivos grupos.

En un movimiento rápido, Brick y Blake habían devuelto las respectivas pertenencias de Momoko y Nicole, Boomer había dejado el insecto en el tronco de un árbol, haciendo suspirar a Miyako de relajación, Himeko y Ace se habían dejado de gritar, y Butch y Kaoru se habían limpiado lo mejor que pudieron el lodo.

Quisiera aprender su técnica para que estos engendros hijos de su…, DIGO, alumnos queridos míos sigan las órdenes al pie de la letra sin chistar.

Ahora me siento mal conmigo mismo. Me hace falta mano dura, es eso.

En instantes comenzamos a caminar en direcciones diferentes, perdiendo al poco tiempo de vista a mi compañera y a las chicas. Mientras que mis alumnos platicaban entre ellos, yo… bueno, yo intentaba hacer de todo para que estos mosquitos se quitaran y alejaran de mi piel delicada y de HOMBRE que es, por favor.

Al poco rato de caminar, llegamos a una cabaña de paredes rústicas y techo de madera. Para ser un poco pequeña, estaba muy bien cuidada, y se veía cómoda.

Dios. Iban a ser tres meses muy, pero muy largos. Y yo ya quería volver a mi casa.

Y no llevaba más de veinte minutos en este lugar.

* * *

_HOLA, ¿cómo han estado?_

_Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por tardar en actualizar, pero eso fue porque mi Internet se murió y cuando revivió me quitaron mi computadora, y... bueno, el resto es historia._

_Quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a Yumi-happy, Blossybrick11, Nicole o.0, HarukaSou, Luna Queen y AnimeLover260 por sus bellos reviews que me animaron a continuar la historia. Muchas gracias, y perdonen si está mal escrito el Nick, asdfghjklñ, xD._

_Si quieren dejarme su opinión, queja, sugerencia o petición, ya saben cómo hacerlo, :D._

_Un besote a todos los que se han pasado a leer hasta acá. Nos leemos. Bye._

_**¿Ya vieron que nombre tan sexy tiene el profesor Utonium? Utonium Kitazawa, hasta suena elegante.**_


	3. Capítulo III

_**Advertencias:**__ Lo mismo de siempre: contendrá locuras y estupideces que la autora ha decidido incluir para que tal vez y de pura chiripada pueda hacer reír a su público querido._

* * *

_Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls Z no me pertenece._

* * *

―Oh, por la mismísima mierda, ¡Brick, ¿estás bien?! ―Escuché la pregunta tan lejana que ni siquiera supe quién lo había preguntado.

No levanté el rostro de la flecha que estaba entre mis muslos y mi entrepierna para averiguar quién me preguntaba, sino que permanecí quieto, recargado en el tronco del árbol, parado de puntitas con las piernas abiertas, y sintiendo un líquido caliente y pegajoso recorrer a partir de mis muslos.

Joder: si yo no hubiera saltado para intentar esquivarla no me hubiera rebanado los muslos y hubiera ido _más arriba_, si saben a lo que me refiero.

―Oye, Brick ―Sentí cómo picoteaban mi hombro delicadamente; sólo así despegué la vista de la flecha, incrédulo―. ¿Te hirió?

―¿No te quitó tu hombría, hermano? ―preguntó Butch, siendo tan lindo como siempre―. ¿O mejor dicho, hermana?

―¡Butch! ¡Esto es serio! ―Le regañó la rubia de coletas, amiga de la responsable de lo que acababa de pasar.

Ella se acercó a mí, tendiéndome la mano para que me dejara de recargar en el árbol. La tomé e intenté caminar, esquivando por demás el tonto instrumento que casi me convertía en mujer, con todo respeto.

―¡Dios, Brick! ¡Estás sangrando!

Abrí los ojos sorprendido. ¿Estoy...?

No supe ni cómo ni cuándo pero cuando vi la persona que me ayudaba a caminar se había caído al suelo, desmayada.

―Creo que ella es la que necesita más ayuda ―dije, apoyándome en Butch y Blake.

Rápidamente Kaoru y Boomer fueron a atender a la rubia. Luka y Gwen se acercaron a mí para intentar ver mi herida. ¿Cómo? Quitándome los pantalones frente a todos.

―¡NO! ¡Vamos a la jodida cabaña! ¡Aléjense de mí, par de pervertidos!

Y así fui a parar a la cabaña que compartía con el resto de mis compañeros.

―Quítate los pantalones, Brick; necesitan ver qué tan profunda es la herida y tu par de pantalones evitan la vista.

―Lo haré ―contesté recostándome con las piernas abiertas sobre la cama―, cuando ellos estén aquí y ustedes tres se larguen.

―Ay, por favor, somos hermanos... ―cayó mirando al castaño de Blake―, bueno, casi todos. No tienes por qué avergonzarte ―Butch se sentó a mi lado. Éste se trama algo, lo sé.

―A menos de que sí te haya cortado a la mitad tu pe...

―No, Boomer, no lo hizo ―interrumpí, suspirando.

* * *

―Momoko, esta vez te has pasado ―dije mientras intentaba sentar a Miyako a mi lado. La pelirroja lanzó un suspiro.

―Ya lo sé, Kaoru, ya lo sé ―reprochó Momoko―. Pe-pero fue un accidente; además, el culpable es Utonium.

―Ey, no le eches la culpa a alguien más, Momoko, que tú fuiste la que disparó ―Le contradijo Nicole, utilizando el arco. Me sorprendí al ver cómo le daba justo en el centro del centro amarillo. Sonrió orgullosa.

―Sí, pero esto no hubiera pasado si el profesor me hubiera hecho caso cuando le advertí que lo mejor era que yo no tomara ese arco y le intentara dar al blanco ya que alguien podría resultar muerto o con heridas graves, y como ni él ni yo queríamos demandas iba a ser precavida quedándome sentada y mirándolos a todos tirar por esa cosa, fingiendo que es divertido.

Vaya, cómo dijo todo eso sin respirar. Nicole lanzó un quejido mientras que yo lanzaba un suspiro mirando como un aura deprimente rodeaba a Momoko. La ignoré, como buena amiga, fijándome si Miyako estaba bien.

―Creo que sí ―Me dije a mi misma, picándola con una ramita.

―Deberías de ir a disculparte ―Repentinamente, Nicole se acomodó entre nosotras, dejándole el arco a Ace―, después de todo, te metiste con algo importante para un hombre.

―Nicole tiene razón, Momo ―La apoyé, intentando mirarla.

―Pero fue un accidente...

―Por eso mismo: ve y dile que fue un accidente. Así no se creará un malentendido.

Momoko se levantó del suelo y realizó una pose de victoria frente a nosotras.

―Tienes razón ―contestó, mirando hacia la cabaña de los chicos―. Iré a disculparme con Brick.

Y sin más, comenzó a caminar decidida hacia allá, susurrando cosas incompresibles. Esta chica tenía serios problemas con su inestabilidad emocional.

―¡AHHH! ¡ALÉJENSE DE MÍ, TRÍO DE PERVERTIDOS! ¡DEJÉNME YA, IDIOTAS, ¿QUÉ NO ME ESCUCHAN?! ¡¿QUÉ QUIEREN HACER, JODER?! ¡¿VIOLARME?!

Momoko regresó a mi lado, cruzándose de brazos y piernas, mirando hacia Sakamoto con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas al escuchar aquel grito tan... comprometedor.

―Creo que necesitan privacidad ―susurró, tocándose las mejillas―. Lo haré al rato o mañana, pero por ahora creo que necesitan privacidad.

Suspiré. Los gritos de Brick daban mucho de qué pensar.

* * *

―Tienes que quitarte los pantalones, Brick.

―Ya te dije que no lo haré mientras ustedes no se vayan.

―Pareces nena. De hecho, creo que el flechazo sí te afectó, ¿verdad?

―Calla, Blake. Y no, no lo hizo. Y no me quitaré los pantalones.

Di por terminado el tema. Joder, ¿y a estos tipos qué les afectaba si me quitaba los pantalones o no? Es decir, ¡soy el mayor!, me tienen que respetar y obedecer, maldita sea... o tal vez querían ver mis heridas, ¡y si mi hombría estaba intacta! Oh, claro, sólo querían burlarse de mí ahora que podían. ¡Cómo no lo predije antes! Pues, ¿saben qué? No, no lo lograrán. Porque yo soy el rey.

―Gwen y Luka están por venir, así que quiero que se larg...

Mierda, esa mirada cómplice que se han lanzado no me gusta. Ni tampoco el cómo se están acercando a mí tan lentamente con una sonrisa más fea que la de mi mismísimo padre. Los miré desconfiadamente, apoyando mis codos sobre la cama y mirándolos con desconfianza.

―¿Qué se traen...?

―¡Ahora!

Y así todos brincaron hacia mí, donde Blake y Boomer me sostenían de ambos brazos y Butch se coló entre mis piernas con una sonrisa maquiavélica. Agité los brazos intentando despegarme a los otros dos idiotas e intenté mover las piernas. Estúpidas heridas, enhorabuena me vienen a joder la vida.

―Tranquilo, Bricky, que no te pasará nada ―Sonrió grande el tarado de Butch colocando sus pies sobre los míos―. Tú flojito y cooperando.

Cuando vi, Butch había comenzado a desabotonar mi pantalón y a bajar mi bragueta.

―¡Aléjate de mí, maldito imbécil pervertido! ―grité, sin resultado.

Me moví como lombriz, desesperado por quitarme a todos de encima y que me dejaran de acosar. Movía mis caderas de un lado a otro junto con mis brazos, los cuales intentaba alzar.

―¡Quédate quieto, Brick!

Y cuando me di cuenta, Butch había comenzado a bajar mis pantalones hasta los muslos.

―¡AHHH! ¡ALÉJENCE DE MÍ, TRÍO DE PERVERTIDOS! ―grité aún más fuerte que antes, zangoloteándome aún más―. ¡DÉJENME YA, IDIOTAS, ¿QUÉ NO ME ESCUCHAN?!

―Lo siento, Brick, pero Butch nos amenazó antes ―Traicionero.

Y al sentir, mis pantalones ya estaban en las rodillas.

―¡¿QUÉ QUIEREN HACER, JODER?! ¡¿VIOLARME?!

―No, sólo queremos ver tus heridas...

Lo miré aterrado: lo sabía, lo sabía desde el principio. Seguí moviéndome como loco al sentir mis pantalones ser jalados hasta los tobillos. Estos imbéciles se aprovechan de que no me puedo mover mucho.

―¡BASTA! ―grité por última vez al sentir ser despojado por fin de los pantalones.

―¡Lo logré!

―¡¿Pero qué pasa aquí?! ―Oh, no, alguien entró.

Todos miramos hacia la puerta con expresión confundida; ahí estaban Gwen, Luka y Himeko parados, con una expresión rara en el rostro, y con un sonrojo extremo en todos.

Sólo así pudimos darnos cuenta de lo que hacíamos.

―Vaya, escuché el grito allá afuera pero jamás creí que lo decías en serio, Brick.

Lentamente Blake y Boomer me soltaron al ritmo de que Butch sostenía mis pantalones quitándose de la cama, dándome espacio para poder sentarme en ella. Todos teníamos rostros confundidos y avergonzados, y creo que mi rostro estaba más rojo que mi misma gorra.

―Respeto gustos, muchachos, pero, ¿no pueden esperar a salir del campamento? Así ya pueden hacer lo que se les venga en gana sin preocupaciones. Diablos, por eso detesto que alguien se hiera: siempre pasa esto.

Joder, ¿por qué no nací siendo un pájaro, o un perro, o una jodida rana? Luka se acercó a mí junto a una sonrojada Gwen, limpiándose la nariz con un trapo...

Un momento. ¿Dijo «siempre»...?

No dijimos nada. Gwen y Luka ―muy a mi pesar― curaron mis heridas y dijeron que ardería los primeros días; nada fuera de lo normal.

―En verdad: para la otra consíganse un cuarto ―comentó Luka antes de salir seguido por Gwen. Instantes después una carcajada se escuchó.

―¡Por Dios! ¡Somos hermanos! ―Explotó Butch, dando un portazo y refunfuñando cosas extrañas.

―Si hubiera Internet, entraría a mis redes sociales y lo publicaría todo ―susurró increíblemente alto la tarada de Shirogane sentándose a mi lado con una sonrisa burlona.

―¿Quieres jugar? ―Blake nos ignoró olímpicamente, mostrando un paquete de naipes a Boomer. Él sonrió muy grande y ambos se fueron a sentar algo alejados.

―Repártanme a mí también ―Butch corrió hacia ellos.

Oh, mierda, me dejaron con la loca de la princesita Morebuks.

―Bien, si vas a burlarte o algo, hazlo ya ―comenté―; después no te voy a soportar.

No se contuvo más. Se carcajeó hasta más no poder. La muy... descarada se estaba burlando en mis narices.

Respira lento y cuenta hasta diez, Brick. Uno, dos...

―Lo siento, lo siento, tenía que reír: eso es lo más gay que he visto en toda mi vida.

**Tres**, cuatro, cinco...

―Pero no vine a ver... esto; vine a informarte algo, Bricky.

Otra vez llamado así... seis, siete...

―¿Qué cosa, princesita? ―No, no disimulé mi mal humor.

¿En qué número me quedé...? Oh, ya. Siete, ocho...

―Qué humor. Sólo te vine a decir que Momoko no lo hizo accidentalmente.

Nueve...

¿Qué dijo?

―¿Qué dijiste?

―Eso, cariño: Momoko fingió no saber utilizar un arco para intentar matarte.

―Eh, perdón ―interrumpió Blake, mirándonos con duda. Butch y Boomer lo aprovecharon para ver sus cartas que estaban sobre el suelo―. La verdad, lo dudo ya que ella fue la que le aseguró a Utonium que si no quería demandas o muertes hoy, lo mejor era que ella se quedara sentada y quieta.

Himeko suspiró frustrada.

―¡Claro! Actuación, mi querido Blake. Hasta yo lo hago. Ella se puso de acuerdo con Kaoru y Nicole para ello.

―No te creo ―susurré repentinamente, mirándola con desconfianza―. Simple y sencillamente lo creería de Kaoru y de ti, pero de la pacífica de Nicole o la tarada de Momoko, no.

Ella sonrió ladinamente, negando con la cabeza y levantándose de la cama.

―Que conste: yo sólo te vine a decir lo que escuché hace unos minutos: allá tú si no me crees...

―¿Qué escuchaste? ―Tenía que preguntar.

―Mmmm... No mucho; sólo algo sobre una felicitación, una lamentación por parte de la pelirroja, siendo retirada al ser convencida por Nicole, y una risotada. Me contuve en salir a encararlas y supuse que lo mejor era venir a decirte.

Hizo cara de inocente que me hizo dudar aún más sobre aquel supuesto complot contra mí. Sonreí de lado, mirándole desconfiado.

―No, no lo creo ―dije, levantándome y señalando la puerta―, y si me permites, quiero y tengo que descansar, y no creo que ellos te quieran escuchar.

Sonrió de lado antes de dar media vuelta con fingida elegancia y salir de la cabaña. Lancé un gruñido. _Maldita sea... que se joda todo el mundo_, pensé.

―No le crees, ¿verdad? ―Boomer se levantó con juego en mano y me miró, desconfiado―. Hablamos de Himeko... no le crees, ¿o sí?

Lo ignoré y caminé como pingüino hasta la ventana de la cabaña, intentando buscar a Momoko y las demás con la mirada. No le creía, pero también tenía mis dudas.

* * *

―¿Dónde estabas, Himeko? ―pregunté desconfiada al verla pasar frente a mí con una sonrisa ladina, llena de orgullo.

―Fui a ver a Brick ―contestó, deteniéndose y mirando fijamente a Momoko―. Y déjenme decirles que está bien, y que tiene unas excelentes y marcadas piernas.

Y sin más, siguió su camino hasta llegar a su grupo de perras falderas que tiene y que se da el gusto de llamar «amigas».

―¿A Brick? ―susurró Momoko, mirando a la nada. Un aura negra se instaló a su alrededor―. A Brick...

―¿Momoko...?

No me contestó, sólo se levantó con toda esa aura asesina y tomó el arco que utilizaba Mitch, empujándolo del camino.

Instantáneamente se preparó para lanzar y, ¡sorpresa!: Momoko había dado justo en el centro.

―¿Qué le pasa? ―Le pregunté a Miyako una vez que Nicole se levantó y fue a felicitar a Momoko por aquel buen tiro. Ella se abanicaba con una hoja de papel dada por Keane.

―Je, creo que está celosa ―susurró para luego beber un poco de agua.

Bien, había dos cosas que no me cuadraban en la oración «Momoko está celosa». Y eran «Momoko» y «celosa». Tal vez era enamoradiza pero hablamos de Brick, por Dios.

No me podía asimilar el hecho de que estuviera celosa por Brick. No señor.

* * *

―¡Así que es cierto! ―exclamé con furia, regresando la vista de la ventana y yendo con mis hermanos.

―¿De qué hablas?... joder ―masculló Butch, lanzando frustrado las cartas contra el suelo junto a un sonriente Boomer.

―Himeko tenía razón. Momoko acaba de hacer un tiro perfecto con el arco hace unos segundos.

Todos me miraron incrédulos y corrieron a la ventana. Yo me acerqué a ellos segundos después.

―Parece que sí: todos la felicitan.

Tensé mi mandíbula y apreté los puños. Bien, esto no se iba a quedar así: estaban de curiosas en la orilla del pozo y en cualquier momento podrían resbalar y caer en él. Y de eso me iba a encargar yo.

―Bien: ellas quieren guerra y yo con gusto se las daré. El que ríe al último...

―Es porque no entendió el chiste.

―No, Boomer. Ríe mejor ―mascullé entre dientes, brincando hasta la cama que se supone me correspondía a mí de entre las otras quince y me acosté en ella. Tomé mi gorra y la coloqué, no sin antes mirar a mis hermanos y a Blake y decir:―. Por cierto: ustedes me ayudarán con ello.

Escuché sus quejidos y yo, como buena persona, los ignoré y me tapé los ojos, dando por terminado el tema.

* * *

_Hola, ¿cómo han estado?_

_Quiero disculparme con todos y cada uno de ustedes por tardar tanto en actualizar, y agradecerle a HarukaSou, Yumi-happy, Luna QueenBlossom, BlossyBrick11, Momoko123 (que, según yo, su nuevo nick es Anónima-Traumada), Michi8kyara y AnimeGirl260 por sus bonitos comentarios que me ayudaron a continuar._

_También sus 'favorites' y 'followers'._

_Sólo puedo utilizar a mi defensa que no lo hice antes por problemas personales, vacaciones de verano, familia y porque quería que el capítulo quedara bien (no quería subirlo todo feo)._

_Es un intento asqueroso y fallido de humor (y para fregarla más, creo que negro); yo siempre me he considerado asquerosa en ello, así que perdonen si no quedó bien._

_Oh, y también por si quedó un poco largo._

_En fin, espero y les haya agradado el capítulo. Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible el próximo. Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, petición o queja, háganmela saber. Les prometo que les contestaré y que no los morderé (a no seeeeeeeeer...)._

_Un besote. Gracias por leer. Cuídense._

_¿Habrá un review para mí, escritora primeriza de humor? :3. (Indirecta, lel)._


End file.
